rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Born for Victory (v6.3.1)
For the previous release of this event see Born for Victory *'First Playthrough:' Rebuilt and Ready to Win|In-game description}} *'First Playthrough ''(Car Owned):' *'Repeated:' .}} Born for Victory ''(v6.3.1)'' was a Flashback Event in Real Racing 3. It gave the players a chance to win the McLAREN P1™ GTR, after was updated. Born for Victory ''(v6.3.1)'' opened May 15, 2018 and had an 7-day time limitThe way FM display the date isn't very clear, they use a rounding factor. The days and hours remaining, to start, is changing at mid day or on the half hour. The closing date and time displayed is a cautious closing date and time. The best time to start is late in the day local time, as the next stage opens at midnight local time. If the event is started 11PM May 15th 2018 (local time), the event can be completed 7x24 hours later, 11PM May 22nd 2018. Allowing almost two full days to complete the last stage. from when the player starts. The McLAREN P1™ GTR has been added to McLaren Generations career series and its bonus series High-Tech Legends in the Legend group and [[McLaren P1™ GTR (Exclusive Series)|McLaren P1™ GTR (Exclusive Series)]] series in the Exclusive Series category. Rewards for completing this special event are: *First Playthrough: 35,000, 40 and McLAREN P1™ GTR *First Playthrough (Car Owned): 35,000, 45 *Repeated: 20 (+stage rewards for any stage they had not previously completed). FAQ and Tips Before starting the Born for Victory challenge please view Tips and FAQ for Born for Victory Stage 01 (Test Drive) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the first stage (Test Drive) are rewarded with 5 . Throughout the first stage, players will have to race the McLAREN P1™ GTR on Brands Hatch. For tips and advice on stage 01, see this Tips and FAQ for Born for Victory Stage 01 Stage 02 (History Lesson) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the second stage (History Lesson) are rewarded with 10,000. Throughout the second stage, players will have to race the McLAREN P1™ GTR on Silverstone. For tips and advice on stage 02, see this Tips and FAQ for Born for Victory Stage 02 Stage 03 (The BPR) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the third stage (''The BPR) are rewarded with 5 . Throughout the third stage, players will have to race the McLAREN P1™ GTR and McLAREN F1 GTR on Silverstone, Nürburgring and Suzuka Circuit. 7,550 (+ 1,875 CRB) and 1,430 Fame}} For tips and advice on stage 03, see this Tips and FAQ for Born for Victory Stage 03 Stage 04 (Montage) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fourth stage (''Montage) are rewarded with 15,000. Throughout the fourth stage, players will have to race the McLAREN P1™ GTR on Silverstone. 7,050 (+ 1,750 CRB) and 1,280 Fame}} For tips and advice on stage 04, see this Tips and FAQ for Born for Victory Stage 04 Stage 05 (Detour to Hockenheim) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fifth stage (Detour to Hockenheim) are rewarded with 10 . Throughout the fifth stage, players will have to race the McLAREN P1™ GTR on Hockenheimring. For tips and advice on stage 05, see this Tips and FAQ for Born for Victory Stage 05 Stage 06 (The Nürburgring Test) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the sixth stage (''The Nürburgring Test) are rewarded with 10,000 and 5 . Throughout the sixth stage, players will have to race the McLAREN F1 GTR and McLAREN P1™ GTR on Nürburgring. For tips and advice on stage 06, see this Tips and FAQ for Born for Victory Stage 06 Stage 07 (Birthright) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the seventh stage (''Birthright) are rewarded with 15 and McLAREN P1™ GTR or 20 . Throughout the seventh stage, players will have to race the McLAREN P1™ GTR on Circuit des 24 Heures. 51,200 (+ 12,785 CRB) and 9,300 Fame}} For tips and advice on stage 07, see this Tips and FAQ for Born for Victory Stage 07 Completion Rewards Footnotes Category:Flashback